A Missing Dragon
by EllanaElric082699
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are all about to take a new mission, when out of nowhere... Natsu goes missing! When Lucy finds out, she finally realizes her feelings for Natsu, but what about Natsu himself? And when they find him, Natsu is completely different from who they all knew, how will Lucy save him? Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer of Fairy Tail, please do not sue me...

* * *

Chapter 1: Natsu's Disappearance

"Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission!" the pink haired fire mage yelled in a blonde's ear. "Natsu, we just got back from a mission, can't we take a break?" the stellar mage complained as she swatted the boy away from her ear. "But Luce…It's more fun if we're out exploring the world!" Natsu said spreading his arms. The stellar mage just looked at him a bit annoyed, and Natsu looked back at her with big, onyx colored eyes. She sighed and then finally spoke, "Fine, but in two days okay? I really want to rest up, all the bruises I got are really making me sore," Lucy whined, rubbing her back. The fire mage jumped excitingly, along with a blue cat saying, "AYE!" Lucy sat at her seat at the bar as the boy and cat danced around happily.

Lucy put her head on the counter and sighed again as a girl on the other side chuckled. "Those two sure a pain sometimes," Lucy sighed. "Yes but they're what gives this place some enthusiasm," Mira laughed. Lucy looked at the two and smiled, she then giggled at the sight of those two dancing around.

-Later that day-

Everyone in the guild, Fairy Tail, had already gone home, leaving Natsu, Lucy, the blue cat Happy, and the guild master Makarov. Lucy and Happy played together while talking to Master Makarov, and Natsu was just sitting around at a table near them. Natsu caught a mysterious scent in the air coming from outside. He followed the scent sniffing the air until he got outside. He looked around seeing nobody suspicious around the guild, but then saw himself standing in a giant purple magic circle. "Crap!" Natsu cried, and was sucked into the ground. Leaving Lucy and Happy, unaware of their now missing fire mage.

* * *

Sorry it's so short for the first chapter! I'll write the next one ASAP! Please R&R! like or hate idc! Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucy's Realization

"hm?" Lucy said, letting her attention go from Happy and Makarov, to a shout coming from the door. "Did you two hear anything?" Lucy said as she stood up and walked to the door, "No, I didn't hear anything, did you?" Makarov looked at Happy. Happy shook his head, and flew to Lucyas she looked around outside the door. But before Happy made it to Lucy, he noticed that Natsu was gone.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Happy looked around and flew around the guild instead. Lucy looked out the door, but she didn't see anything unusual, except a small white piece of fabric on the ground, it was soft when she touched it. "This looks like a piece of Natsu's muffler!" Happy said, snatching the fabric from Lucy hand. Happy examined it for a minute and nodded, "Aye! It is a piece of Natsu's muffler!" Happy cried and flew outside. Lucy and Makarov ran after Happy, calling Natsu's name as they did.

"Natsu, where did you go?" Lucy thought. They searched all night, leaving the three of them exhausted. As the headed back to the guild, they met Mira at the guild doors. She asked what had happened, too exhausted to look at her, Makarov explained everything to her. Lucy on the other hand, wobbled back to her seat at the bar, and fell asleep with her head in her arms.

Several hours later, the guild was filled once again with the usual noisy crowd. The noise woke Lucy up, but what really made her get up from her spot at the bar was a strong hand that grabbed her shoulder. "Lucy, wake up, Lucy!" it was Erza, she shook Lucy hard enough to almost knock her off her seat. "Hm, oh… hey Erza," Lucy said weakly, lifting her head. "I heard what happened, from Mira, so Natsu disappeared?" Erza asked. "So fire idiot disappeared eh? Ha, the wimp." An ice mage laughed as he walked up to the two girls at the bar. Erza gave him a glare and he immediately shut up.

"How could he disappear like that? I mean, he's never done something like this before." Lucy said sadly. "Lucy llliiikkkeeeesss Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew by, ending up getting hit in the face with a piece of wood. "As if I like Natsu!" Lucy cried, but everyone saw that she was blushing, "Sure, Natsu is my partner, one of my best friends, and he's saved my life a bunch of times. But who would like a hot-headed, pink haired, over powered flame head like him?!" Erza, Gray, and Happy all laughed as Lucy sat there quietly. "How could they still be thinking that I like NATSU?!" Lucy thought, "He's so crazy! And always out of control…but, he's always so nice to me…" Lucy's face starting getting a bit redder. "Oh no, my heart's pounding… is it from all the embarrassment? Or…am I in love with him? We've been through so much… But… what does he think about me?" she put her hand on heart pounding chest. The other three stared at her, and after a long silence, Gray finally spoke up.

"Lucy, we all know you like Natsu" Gray said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "and we all know Natsu likes you," Lucy's faced turned red and didn't respond, yet Gray smiled. "Come on, let's go find flame head" "YEAH! AYE!" they all said.

-Over to Natsu now-

He was lying there, in a sewer, unconscious, and chained up. "hehehe," a voice said, looming over the unconscious dragon slayer. "You'll be a fine, dragon specimen for my project," it laughed, "Natsu Dragneel….MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	3. Chapter 3

A Missing Dragon  
I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the knowledge that I know of the show and this story so, NO SUE MEH.

Suzuni: Also, I'm sorry I took so long to write this! School's been rough and I keep on forgetting to do this! This time I made it longer so I hope you like it!

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV  
It's been a whole week since Natsu went missing, and everyone in Fairy Tail has been searching the entire city of Magnolia for any signs of him.

Happy has been staying at my home, along with Erza, a few people had started saying that it might be a someone who we faced before and now they're taking us out, one by one. So, Erza and Happy are now stuck at my place while Gray ended up at Juvia's place.

Happy has been depressed and worried ever since Natsu went missing, and So have I.  
"Lucy," Happy said sadly, "Do you think we'll ever find Natsu?" I was sad at the thought of the chance that we may never find Natsu. I picked up the little blue cat and hugged him tightly as tears started forming in my eyes. Happy looked up at me with tears pouring down the sides of his face, and the two of us cried together as we sat on my bed.  
About 20 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, so I wiped my tears and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw that it was Erza and Levy.  
"Lucy-chan!" Levy chanted as she hugged me, "I hope you and Happy are doing okay, we're all doing our best to find Natsu." I gave a simple nod then looked over to Erza, and to my surprise, she walked up and gave me a somewhat big, and heavy box. "I hope this'll help a bit, I know that I'm the one who usually gets it but this time I want to make feel better." Erza said as I opened the box.  
It was a Shortcake, I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Erza, "Thanks Erza, you know what, why don't we all share it together right now?" I smiled and went over to my kitchen to get plates and forks.

- Over to Natsu -  
Natsu's POV

My head was killing me and my body felt heavy and sore all over. I slowly opened my eyes to see if I ended up on the floor of the guild.  
The room was dark and smelled like a sewer; I sat up, and saw that I was in chains. I looked around to see if Luce or Happy were around, but I was all alone...and in a prison cell.  
"I see that you're awake, Natsu Dragneel," a voice said. I eyes lit up, getting ready to strike the person who put me in here. Suddenly, I was literally shocked, which made my pain feel worse, and made me collapse to the ground.

"You shouldn't try to use your Dragon Slayer Magic, those chains will drain your magic till you won't be able to move," the voice said, and a shadow came up to the bars of the cell. A nearby torch suddenly lit up and revealed the one who put me in here.

My eyes widened, it was a little girl. I'd say she was probably 13, she looked like Wendy but she had reddish eyes and white hair like Mira. "I was hoping to get that Gajeel fellow, but you'll be an easier specimen to handle." She laughed. I glared at her, wondering why a young girl would try to get Gajeel or me. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here," she started speaking again, "I'm, going to create, a real, DRAGON." She then laughed like a rude rich person, and I glared at her even more. "No need to be mad at me, I won't be taking your magic," she grined evilly.

-Back to Lucy's place-

Normal POV

"That was some good cake!" Levy said as she patted her stomach. The three wizards and cat all finished the wonderful cake, well; Erza was still savoring her final slice of the strawberry shortcake and Happy had fallen asleep on Lucy's lap. "I know, thanks for the cake Erza," Lucy smiled. Erza just smiled back and continued eating, and then Lucy started stroking Happy's blue fur. 'I wonder if Natsu's okay, I hope he's still alive…and not hurt...' Lucy thought, as she rubbed Happy's head gently. Happy then woke up and looked up at Lucy, "Lucy…?" he said.

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled, and hugged Happy tightly.

-2 months later-

Lucy sat her desk, writing her novel, "_The girl waited on the hill, where she first met her love. But, he had disappeared for 3 months, and the girl stared out into the distance. She remembered about how her love saved her and her family from being killed by the thieves, how he took her hand and lead her to a bright future…"_

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled and stretched her arms; she was tired from all the missions she had been on searching for Natsu. She got up from her desk, and moved to her bathroom, she summoned Plue, turned on the hot water, and bathed till she had enough time to think. After her bath, she changed into her pajamas, and sat down on her bed, "Open, Gate of the Harp, Lyra!" she called, "Yes Miss Lucy?" Lyra asked, "Would you like me to play you a song?" Lucy nodded. Lyra played her song until Lucy fell asleep, though Lucy did not have her peaceful expression that she usually had.

Later that night, something crashed against Lucy's window, which made Lucy shoot up in her bed. She looked and saw Happy, injured and unconscious on her window sill, "Happy! What happened?!" Lucy cried pulling the blue exceed into her room; she noticed there was a note wrapped around Happy's tail. She laid Happy down on the bed, and took off the note on his tail, it read.

"To Lucy Heartfillia,

If you got this letter, than I want you to read closely and remember all that is written.

"_The fire dragon sleeps in the cold caves, waiting for the knight to save the princess. In the twist of fate, the dragon is killed, but the princess is injured badly, and only a kiss was able to save her. The knight and princess's lives were never the same, for their relationship changed in a flash. The princess avoided the knight after he had saved her, til the knight showed his true feelings to the princess…"_

I hope you liked the story, but I can't tell you the rest….

Sincerely,

There wasn't a name, and Lucy was confused since the she couldn't understand the story. But she knew this note had to do something with Natsu, and she smiled at the thought that Natsu might still be alive. She wouldn't give up, not on Natsu, not ever.

Her attention then went back to Happy, as she heard a small groan coming from the Exceed.

"Happy…" Lucy said sadly, she went to her kitchen and wet a clean towel. She walked back to the bed and cleaned the blue exceed's dirty fur.

"L-Lucy…" Happy mumbled, opening his eyes slightly.

"Happy, you shouldn't move, you're hurt badly…" Lucy said, cleaning the rest of his fur.

"O-Our house…it's d-destroyed…." Happy mumbled again, Lucy stayed quiet, shocked at his words. "W-White hair… and red eyes…. S-Scary…." Happy mumbled once more, then closed his eyes unconscious.

"Happy!" Lucy gasped, she was scared and confused since everything happened so suddenly. Lucy then decided to go to the guild later and tell Makarov and everyone. But all she could do now, is wait and wrap up Happy's hurt body.

**That's all for now guys! Sorry if it's still too short, and sorry for not posting after so long! I've been busy with so much stuff, but I've finally posted the next chapter! Thanks guys! R&R Please!**


End file.
